Binded Pasts
by HeroJustInTime90
Summary: Set after Uncharted 3 and Underworld. Nate needs to find something to keep his mind off of things. Everyone is loosing their interest in searching things and are giving up. On the one day he finds something thrilling what happens when he sees a brown eyed beauty, with a fiesty tongue and enchanting attitude. Can he change who he is, or will he carry on but with her company? Humor!
1. Preface

Binded Pasts

**Author's Notes: I don't own Uncharted or Tomb Raider, hell not even the songs! I had this idea while day dreaming in class about what it would be like for Nathan Drake and Lara Croft to meet each other. Although...There is a little surprise. Can I please have 4 reviews to start me off? WARNINGS: Strong language, violence, sexual references and anything up I can come up with along the way! **

**P.S 'Prefaces' aren't chapters! They are tasters!**

* * *

Song For Preface: Run To You- Third Day.

Preface

* * *

**NPOV**

I woke up to a pain in my head, a pain in my heart and surrounded by familiar faces. They all stared down at me waringly and this just confused me further. I suddenly had a flash back of what happened and shook my head. She could be hurt, where is she and will I ever find her? I feel my heart drop to the floor, only able to think of one thing:

_They took her, they took her from me and right under my nose. _I didn't know what to do, all I know is I'm determind to find her. To save her. She is alone, vaulnerable and probably afraid. I needed to find her and quickly.

I had been weak, especially after seeing what had happened and when they took her away from me...I was heartbroken. I needed to find her for her, but also for myself because a day without her feels like years. Now that I finally realised I really do love her, I get this in my way from actually telling her.

My love life hasn't been that well, but while I look into the eyes of my companions, who decided they would help me and find her. I felt the amount of care they had for her, for each other but also for me and my reaction. I woke up, grabbing a gun and rushing for the door. Even though Sully was in my way, pulling me to stay indoors and I just looked sternly in his eyes.

"Let me _go_ Sully," I tell him with authority and slight anger. "Think about it kid, you need to gain back strength _before_ going after her," he tells me and pats my shoulder. I turn just to look at the solumn but serious faces of the group. "It's true Nate," Charlie tells me and I just sigh at the thought of them not letting me go.

"She's a tough girl, she can get out and stall for us untill we get there. Just stay put for a while," Chloe trys to convince me, all while walking to a seat, sitting down and crossing her legs on the table. I cross my arms over my chest, laugh out from my nose and shake my head in disagreement. "How long is 'for a while'?" I ask her and she just shrugs.

"Enough time for you to gain your strength back," Elena explains while holding her stomach and giving me a sad smile. "We'll get her kid...I promise," Sully says to make me look at him and nod. I sigh before going back onto the bed, laying down and shutting my eyes. "We're leaving in the morning," I tell them with my eyes closed and them watching me.

I wasn't going to waste time in getting her back, I would find her quickly and get her back into my arms. Where she belonged. I needed her back in my arms, to be safe and with me. I couldn't stand being without her anymore and I was going to get her back. No one was going to stop me this time...

_~B.P~_

* * *

**What did you guys think of this taster? Can I have the 4 reviews? Much love! **


	2. Chapter 1: Unexpected Reunion

Binding Pasts

**Author's Notes: I don't own the songs, TR or the Uncharted series! I know no one is reading this currantly so...I guess it's just me then on this story. Please give me some reviews? I would really like to have atleast 4 on this chapter. It's depressing not getting atleast one review. Give this a chance. I hope you enjoy this...If there is anyone reading this.**

* * *

Songs For This Chapter (In Order): World so cold (Piano version)- Three Days Grace, Heartbreaker- Pink.

Chapter 1: Unexpected Reunion

* * *

**NPOV**

I finally found something me and Sully could find together. I was excited after so long of not knowing what to do after what happened down in the lost city. I was exhausted, but I still wanted adventure and finding something in my ancestor's diary...Made me overly happy to be able to find something new and interesting.

I was going to go find something that has value, that can lead us to unknown mysteries and more treasure. I still needed to find the missing piece to it though. Sully told me he called a few friends to help us find it and now I was just waiting for them to arrive.

"Come on kid," Sully said to me and trying to force me up out of the seat. "You've been starin' at that damn book, I think you can possibly go blind if it's possible," Sully says sitting down next to me and I close my book. I was curious as to who was coming to help us and it scared me. If it was someone who I couldn't exactly trust...I don't know what I would do especially not with Sully.

"I've just been thinking about who was so important that we would end up waiting here, instead of looking for what we needed." This makes Sully chuckle, pull a ciggar out and light it. "Nate, we are waiting because they are important, plus they don't even know where to head off to," he tells me with a puff of smoke.

I shake my head before getting up, placing the book in the shelf and when I turn around to go sit down, there was a knock on the door. I look to Sully only to find him still sitting there and with an innocent expression. "Hey you were the one who got up last," he tells me and I just sigh, all before I head for the door and open it. I open it only to find Elena and some guy standing next to her.

He was smaller than me by an inch, he has blonde hair, blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. If I didn't know better I would of said that this guy was Elena's brother seeing as they looked similar. "Nate," she sighed out before hugging me and coming in. She sits down at the table, before looking up at me and the guy who was currantly standing next to me.

"Oh! Nate meet James Porter, he is a reporter like I was and well...He's my boyfriend," she tells me out of the blue. "How long have you been together?" I ask her but looking into his eyes and showing him I'm protective of her. "8 months," she tells me and I nod, it's an alright amount of time and I guess if he treats her right...She will be fine.

"Nate..." She starts, I look to her only to find her looking up at me beggingly and I sit next to her. "I have to tell you guys something, this is important for me and well...I'm happy about this," she tells us seriously and my brows furrow. _Why is she acting this way? _"I...I'm...We're..." she pauses taking a deep breath and closes her eyes. "Pregnant," she confirms and all while placing a hand on her stomach.

"Wow," I tell her completely spellbound and she looks to me giving me a shy smile. "For how long?" I ask her and she giggles a little "I've been pregnant for a month," she says shyly and I just sigh. "I'm happy for you," I tell her even though it pained me. I still cared for her, but I moved on it's just she was someone I really loved.

"If you're happy...I'm happy," I tell her holding her hand and this causes her to lean over, just to kiss my cheek. "Thank you Nate," she says happily, this is when I notice she was obviously glowing. "Anyway...Elena love...We need to go eat something," James says leaning over to her and kissing the top of her head. "That's true, anyway I'm starved," she says with a bright smile looking up at James.

"I'll see you guys later, I have to feed for two," she says with a giggle and this makes me smile sadly. When they get up to leave, this time Sully closes the door behind them and walks over to me after. He leans on the chair, looking at me sadly and sighs. "Kid, I know you really loved her but yo-" he starts but I just get up and grab a drink from our fridge.

When I head over to the table, he looks at me with a sad expression and I didn't like it. "Don't...Please...Just...Don't Sully." He nods sits down and stares down at the table. "Drinking beer at this time...It's not you Nate," he tells me sadly and I just sigh. "I have to ask you...Did you know all along?" he sits there silently while I watch him waiting for an answer.

"I knew she had a boyfriend...Not the baby, anyway Nate she was afraid of what you would think," he tells me taking a pull from his cigar. I get up again only to grab myself a glass to pour my beer, when I go to sit down again there was another knock. "I'll get it," I tell him and walk over to open the door, only to see Chloe and Charlie.

They had got together after the last adventure, they said they were in love the moment Charlie needed to be taken care of. "Nate!" they said at the same time, Chloe first came over to me and hugged me. Then Charlie shook my hand, only for me to smile at them and they came in. "How are you guys?" I ask them and Sully stood up, hugging Chloe and shook hands with Charlie. I closed the door behind them, sat down and drank.

"We're...Fine..." Chloe says looking up to Charlie, who smirks down at her and she blushes. "More than fine," Charlie finishes and I raise an eyebrow. "We're actually...Engaged," Chloe says showing us her engagement ring. "Wow...Today is just full of surprises," I say slightly overwhelmed.

"Now Nate, don't take it like that...Be happy for them," Sully tells me and I nod. "I am, it's just today I found out too much," I tell him trying to reason and Sully just shakes his head. "Anyway all we have to wait for is E-" Sully tries to start but there was a knock on the door yet again. I get up, open the door to Elena and James, then close the door then walked back to the table. I sat down, Chloe was infront, Elena next to me and Sully opposite Elena.

"Elena, how are you being pregnant and all?" Chloe asks Elena and I look at them surprised. "Me? What about you? You're the one getting married...Lucky," Elena tells here with a giggle and I look at them a little madened. "Hey!...You guys knew the entier time and didn't bother to even tell me?" I question them surprised.

"Calm down Nate, it's not a crime and anyway...It's something we wanted to tell you face to face," Chloe says to me defending her and Elena. I didn't know what to do, so I just went to go get another drink. "So, Nate...Tell us why we're here then," Charlie suggests and I nod. I go get the book off the shelf, then open it to what I found in Francis Drake's diary.

"My ancestor, was trying to find Columbus' route and also...Something he seemed to be hideing. All of this is to be found in south America...Also in Spain and maybe...England. It depends if we find the map of Columbus, when we do only then it will lead us to Columbus' diary. Where Francis tells us that there is a missing route, a route no-one uncovered and this is the route we will take."

They seemed interested, so I closed the book before they could stare at it for too long and smiled. "That is what we are looking for," I tell them and suddenly there is mild conversation buzzing in the room. "We're leaving tomorrow, so be prepared and get ready to go to Mexico," I start and with this I head to my room to get to sleep...

* * *

_In The Tomb Of Columbus_

"So we made it this far and what you are telling us now is...We need to get past this huge wall?" Chloe asks me surprised. "Yeah," I say to her simply, we had already got in calmly and with ease. I found some leavers, then noticed we needed to pull it at the same time. "Charlie, Sully and Chloe, pull the leaver at the same time. On three ok? _One...Two...Three_!"

The wall moved, then when we got in all we saw were men's bodys all in black on the floor. I checked their pulse, only to find them dead. "What? They're dead," I looked around causiously and next I ran up to the dead body. It was in a tomb, all I needed to do was move it and I would get the map. I was surprised to find only the remainings of Columbus.

"What the hell? Where is the map?" I ask and I quickly turn to look at the gang who seemed to all be surprised. They checked inside themselves and then something happened that I didn't expect...

_~B.P~_

* * *

**What do you think? Can I please have 4 reviews? Much love!**


	3. Heads Up!

**Binded Pasts**

Hello Guys, I know you guys won't like the fact that I haven't written in a while but...I have writers block. Oh the horror! I know where I'm going with this and I'm glad to tell you that this will be a trilogy. The sequel to this will also include Resident Evil characters. So get your guns at the ready because I will definitely be adding some Leon in this story! I hope you like this news but tell me what you think should happen. I am happy to read. Much love!

_HeroJustInTime90 xx_


End file.
